Example List of Weapons and Armor
Note that most of these are mere examples, and GM's are free to make up their own stats when introducing weapons & gear into their plots. Notes on Weapon Abilities and Disabilities: * ACCURATE: The weapon gets a -1 bonus to the attack roll. * AREA-EFECT: The attack affects anyone near the target as well as the target itself. All affected characters are allowed a Defense roll (diving away from the blast, or, if driving, swerving away). However, a successful Defense only halves the damage unless the GM rules there is adequate cover. The blast radius can be assumed equal to one metre for every three full points of damage the weapon inflicts. * AUTO-FIRE: The weapon is a machine gun. It scores a number of hits equal to the difference between character's Attack Combat Value and the modified attack roll (minimum one hit, maximum 5). For example, if the attacker had an Attack Combat Value of 7 and rolled (after modifiers for Skill and other conditions) a 5, he or she would score 2 hits. If he or she rolled a 6 or 7, only one hit would be scored. The defender's chance to avoid the attack is derived in a similar way: a successful defense roll will defend against a number of hits equal to the difference between the Defense Combat Value and the defense roll (minimum one hit avoided). An auto-fire weapon can also be used to "spray" an area, attacking two adjacent targets rather than one target. To do so, the attacker must make two attack rolls, each at a +2 penalty to hit. No more than two hits may be scored on each target. Assault rifles, battle rifles, machine pistols and SMGs can also fire semiautomatically (if not out of shots). In this case, ignore the Auto-Fire Ability and the Limited Shots Disability and (for battle rifles and machine pistols) its Inaccurate Disability. * CONCEALABLE: The weapon can be hidden under a normal suit, jacket, dress or similar clothing. The heavy auto pistol, magnum revolver, and machine pistol are a bit harder to hide: a -1 bonus on dice rolls to notice them. The light auto pistol is easier to hide: a +1 penalty on dice rolls to notice it. The snub nose option adds an extra +1 penalty to notice a weapon, cumulative with these modifiers. The GM should require a Body Stat check to spot a concealed weapon hidden under a jacket, dress, coat, etc. and only roll if someone is specifically looking for concealed weapons. Apply a -4 modifier if the searcher is performing a pat-down (often referred to as "frisking" someone). Submachine guns, as well as some long guns with certain features, can be hidden under a long coat. A Body Stat roll with a -2 bonus should be required to notice such a weapon; a pat-down will automatically succeed. * INACCURATE: The weapon suffers a +1 penalty to the attack roll. In the case of a battle rifle or machine pistol, ignore this penalty if fired semi-automatically (see Auto-Fire). * IRRITANT: The subject must make a Body Stat roll or be partially blinded and distracted (+2 penalty on all rolls to do anything) for a number of rounds equal to the amount by which he or she failed the roll. * LIMITED SHOTS: The weapon either burns through the ammunition the owner can carry at a very fast rate, or has a low ammunition capacity and cannot be quickly reloaded. Otherwise, the user is assumed to be loading and firing during the round. "Shots" for Auto-Fire weapons means "attacks" (each one being a burst of fire). The player or GM should keep track of how many attacks a weapon with Limited Shots has made. After it has reached its limit, it cannot be fired again until the character has taken time (GM's option) to locate extra ammunition and reload, should such ammunition be available. * LOW PENETRATION: The attack has difficulty punching through armour. If using the Type B armour rules, armour is doubled against its damage. For example, body armour that normally stopped 4 points of damage would stop 8 against this attack. If using the Type A armour rules, the armour Health Points are reduced by one point for every two points of damage inflicted. * MELEE: This is a hand-to-hand weapon that must touch the victim, and thus is usable only if the victim is within melee range (about one metre away). * PENETRATING: The weapon is specially designed to punch through armor, such as an anti-tank missile's shaped charge explosive warhead. Armor only offers half its normal protective value against the weapon's attack, * SHORT RANGE: The weapon has an effective range out to no more than 50 metres (Short). A weapon that does not have a range listed is assumed to have a medium effective range (about 500 metres). Tank cannon, artillery and similar weapons may be Long Range, with an effective range of several kilometres. Note that most weapons can shoot further than their effective range at a penalty to hit. * SLOW: The attacker must take an action before the weapon can be fired to aim, ready, load, or otherwise prepare the weapon. This counts as a combat action. * SPREADING: The weapon fires a spray of pellets, such as a shotgun blast, or possibly a lot of bullets. Such an attack is hard to avoid, so the defender suffers a +1 penalty to his or her Defense roll. Additionally, one other target in the path of the attack may also be attacked (GM's option). A roll to hit the extra target is required as well. * STATIC: The attacker cannot move (or defend) on the same round that the attacker fires this weapon, either due to the weapon's bulk, recoil, or complex aiming procedure. The attacker may not even make Defense rolls on the round the weapon is fired. If he or she has already done so, the weapon may not be fired. * STUN: The damage cannot kill (only knock unconcious), and damage is recovered much faster. * TOXIC: The damage only affects living things. If a character has a gas mask, he or she will be unaffected. * TRIPOD: The weapon is too big to be fired from the shoulder or hip. It must either be mounted in a vehicle or set up on a tripod prior to firing, and removed from it before transportation. Either task takes two combat rounds. The entire weapon needs a crew to transport on foot: one person should carry the gun, another the tripod, and a third person the ammunition. The GM can ignore this for characters with Body Stat greater than 8 and let them lug the weapon on their own, or fire without a tripod at a +2 dice roll penalty. Notes on different ammo types: * ARMOUR PIERCING (AP): This is a bullet specifically designed to punch through armour, using a steel or tungsten core rather than jacketed lead. Weapons using AP bullets are assigned the Penetrating weapon ability. AP bullets are somewhat less lethal against flesh, and thus the actual damage is always halved (round up) after the effects of armour are considered. These bullets are available for autoloading pistols, machine guns, shotguns, revolvers, and rifles. * BIRD SHOT: The statistics given for shotguns assume they are using buckshot, which is the usual combat load. If using birdshot (with a greater number of smaller pellets) damage is reduced by 5 points but the target suffers a +1 penalty on his or her Defense roll. Bird shot is available for shotguns. * BLANKS: A blank is a cartridge without the bullet that also has a reduced powder load. A blank normally does not deliver any damage when fired, but if the gun's muzzle is directly in contact with someone, the hot gasses expelled can still be dangerous or fatal. When a character is using a blank-firing gun in combat, the gun is treated as if it is firing a rubber bullet, but range is limited to Melee Range. Blanks are available for autoloading pistols, machine guns, revolvers, rifles, and shotguns. * HOLLOW POINT (HP): This is a bullet designed to expand after entering a target, doing greater damage as a result. HP ammo is standard issue in many police departments, since the rounds are better man-stoppers and are less likely to pierce walls and injure bystanders on the other side. Hollow Point bullets have less armor-penetrating power: armor protection is doubled against the bullets. These disadvantages are cumulative with any Low Penetration modifiers. However, if even one point of damage succeeded in penetrating armor, or if the target was unarmored, 5 extra points are added to the damage that a person or animal suffers (the bullets "mushroom" inside living tissue). No extra damage is inflicted on machines or structures by HP bullets. If all damage failed to pentrate the armor, then no extra Health Points are lost. HP bullets are available for autoloading pistols, machine guns, revolvers, and rifles. * RUBBER: These are bullets encased in rubber or plastic, which are designed to be "less lethal". A weapon using rubber bullets automatically suffers from the Low Penetration disability and delivers 5 fewer points of damage. Thus, a gun that normally delivers 5 damage plus the attacker's Combat Value with regular bullets would only inflict damage equal to Combat Value alone with rubber bullets. A character struck by a rubber or plastic bullet who would otherwise be killed can be assumed to be only knocked out or injured, unless the attack was fired at very close range (Melee Range), or was the result of a critical hit. Rubber bullets are available for autoloading pistols, machine guns, revolvers and rifles, and for shotguns firing slug ammunition. * SHOTGUN SLUGS: A shotgun can fire big bullets instead of shot. Police will often use slugs to stop cars or blow open barricades. When using slugs, a shotgun loses both the Spreading Ability and the Low Penetrating Disability. Slugs are available for shotguns only. Notes on Customizing Firearms: These are options that can be added to different types of weapons to enhance performance or otherwise alter them. Options for weapons are classed as either accessories or features. A feature is a change to the basic weapon template that reflects a particular factory model of weapon, or extensive after-market customization. This requires Mechanics (Gunsmith) Skill to install, and may require several hours or more. An accessory is something that can be easily attached or removed from the weapon within a few seconds to several minutes. Weapon options are assumed to be available for any class of weapon unless otherwise noted. * ACCURIZED: Modification Type: Feature The weapon has been specially modified (custom grips, better aligned sights, polygonal rifling, heavier barrel, etc.) to improve its accuracy. This is typical of target pistols and competition or sniper rifles. This modification grants a -1 bonus to any Attack roll when firing single shots, but no bonus if used with Auto- Fire. An accurized weapon must be in excellent condition with its sights precisely aligned, and might lose its bonus (GM option) if knocked about too much, dropped, or otherwise mistreated. * BAYONET: Modification Type: Accessory The weapon is fitted with a lug to accept a bayonet (included with this option). When attached, the weapon is a bit more awkward, but it can be used in melee combat as a spear. When detached (requires one round), the bayonet is also usable as a knife. A bayonet is available for any rifle, assault rifle, battle rifle, and certain shotguns. * BIPOD ATTACHMENT: Modification type: Accessory When the bipod is unfolded, the weapon is treated as if it is Accurate (cumulative with any other Accurate bonuses) and Static. The weapon must be fired at rest with the shooter lying prone behind it. Folding or unfolding the bipod requires one round. A bipod is available for any rifle, assault rifle, or battle rifle. * BRASS CATCHER: Modification Type: Accessory This attachment collects cartridges as they are fired out of the weapon, and thus either saves them for hand-loading or prevents any incriminating ballistics evidence from being left behind. A weapon cannot be bolstered if it has a brass catcher attached. A brass catcher is available for any rifle, assault rifle, battle rifle, or submachine gun. * BRIEFCASE-FIRING: Modification Type: Accessory The weapon is designed to be concealed in and fired from a briefcase or attache case without removing it, using a hidden trigger in the case handle. The weapon must be either a autoloading pistol, machine pistol, or a submachine gun. The weapon suffers a +1 penalty to the Attack roll when fired from within a brief case. The gun can usually be undamped from the case and used normally (takes two rounds). GMs may use similar rules for umbrella guns or other disguised weaponry. * CARBINE-FORMAT: Modification Type: Mundane Feature The weapon has a shorter barrel and stock. A carbine format subtracts 1 point from damage but allows the weapon to be concealed under a long coat as if it were a submachine gun. The dice roll bonus for anyone performing a body search is increased from -2 to -3, however. A carbine-format weapon is available for any light, medium, or heavy rifle, or any assault or battle rifle. * FLASH SUPPRESSOR: Modification Type: Accessory The hot gasses produced when a bullet is fired are quite visible at night. A flash suppressor is a long device that can be attached to the end of a weapon, masking this signature. A flash supressor is not available for a grenade launcher, launcher, etc. * FLASHLIGHT ATTACHMENT: Modification Type: Accessory This attachment allows any weapon to be used with a flashlight, and permits illumination of targets at short range so that they can be targetted by attackers without any penalties for darkness. Of course, someone using a flashlight at night can also be seen at a greater distance. * FOLDING OR TELESCOPING STOCK: Modification Type: Feature When folded, a weapon is handier and more concealable. Unfortunately, a weapon with this feature also suffers from the Inaccurate Defect (+1 dice roll penalty) when firing at targets at over half its effective range. It requires one round (one attack if the character has the Extra Attacks Attribute) to fold or unfold the stock. If the weapon is also carbine-format, sawed-off, or a submachine gun, there is an extra +1 penalty to any roll to spot the weapon while concealed, which is cumulative with other modifiers. This feature can be assigned to any rifle or shotgun, or assault rifle, battle rifle or submachine gun. * LASER SIGHT: Modification Type: Accessory A laser sight projects a small, bright, dot of laser light exactly where the weapon is pointing, which helps the attacker determine whether or not he or she is on target. In game terms, the attacker receives a - 1 bonus to their appropriate Gun Combat Attack roll in situations where they can see the laser dot on the target (usually up to Short Range unless combined with a scope). The laser dot is also quite intimidating. Note that laser sights are very rare and mostly experimental in this particular setting. * NIGHT VISION SCOPE: Modification Type: Accessory This scope uses thermal imaging or light intensification technology to "turn night into day". This functions exactly like a regular scope, except that it also eliminates any penalties for darkness. Note that night vision scopes are very rare and mostly experimental in this particular setting. * SAWED-OFF BARREL: Modification Type: Feature This modification is for shotguns only. Sawing off the barrel of a shotgun means that it is more easily concealed, but is also shorter ranged. A sawed-off shotgun can be concealed under a long coat as if it were a submachine gun. At up to Melee Range (5 metres or less) it has a wider spread of pellets (-1 bonus on Attack rolls), but suffers -5 penalty to damage at ranges beyond Melee Range. * SNUB-NOSE: Modification Type: Mundane Feature A snub-nose is a shorter-barrel versions of any autoloading pistol, revolver, or machine pistol. The weapon suffers a +1 Attack roll penalty at any range greater than 5 metres and delivers less damage (-1 to damage), but is substantially easier to conceal (+1 penalty on a dice roll to spot the hidden weapon, cumulative with other bonuses or penalties of the weapon). * SCOPE: Modification Type: Accessory A telescopic sight mounted atop the weapon gives the shooter an extra -1 bonus to his or her Attack roll when taking an entire turn to aim at a target. This bonus only applies to targets further away than Melee Range (over 5 metres). * SILENCER: Modification Type: Accessory A silencer, or more technically, a sound-suppressor is a tube that attaches to the weapons barrel and reduces the noise the weapon makes while firing. A silenced weapon cannot be heard at a range of greater than 5 metres unless a nearby character makes a successful Body Stat check. The GM should modify this roll for conditions such as ambient noise, range, etc. Autoloading pistols, machine pistols, submachine guns, and rifles may be fitted with silencers. * SPEED LOADER: Modification Type: Accessory A speed loader is a device that holds a number of revolver cartridges and permits them to be rapidly inserted into a cylinder. If a character has this item, he or she can ignore the Limited Shots disability of any revolver. * SPEED RIG: Modification Type: Accessory A speed rig is a special holster that allows a character easier access to his or her weapon. In game terms, it provides the character a -1 bonus to any Body Stat check to fast draw a holstered pistol. Speed Rigs can be purchased for autoloading pistols, revolvers, and machine pistols. This accessory can be assigned twice to represent a trick spring-loaded holster worn on the arm that can quickly deposit a small gun (such as a light pistol) or knife into the character's hand (a -4 bonus to fast draw Stat checks) Back to Character System